Draven Leonciele
Draven Leonciele is a Breton werewolf found in Kerbol's Hollow and Renoit Leonciele's husband. Attacks and abilities *Claw Slash *Crushing Leap – Blockable *Flurry *Swipe Interactions Freedom's Chains Find out what's happening to Draven in Kerbol's Hollow. Dialogue "Forgive me for not getting up. It's been a long day, and I'm ravenous. Is there something you need? Are you new too?" :Renoit sent me to make sure you were all right. "He's such a silly one! Of course I am, now that Kerbol's agreed to cure me! He can come to the village now the first week's over. Is he still suspicious of these fine folks in the village, I wonder?" ::What exactly is Kerbol curing? "Ah, I'm afraid I can't talk about it. The village prides itself on privacy. I apologize if Renoit inconvenienced you in your travels, but as you can see, everything's fine." In the Town Hall: "Where am I? It was like I fell asleep, but then there was this terrible pain …. I remember you. You're the one who helped my husband. Oh, Renoit! Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" :Kerbol might still be able to finish your initiation. "I see the truth. Power calls me. No one can stop me. Kill! Eat! There is no fear, only hunger. No! I'm not a beast! I can control myself …. Renoit! Renoit, don't leave me!" ::Let Kerbol finish the ritual. "No! Don't let her! I don't want this anymore. I've seen what she does to the people in this village. She takes their minds. Puts them under her control! Being a werewolf is a curse, but I can't give up who I am!" :::How do you know this? "I felt it. She was in my head during the ritual, cutting away something inside, something important. I couldn't move! To think she did that to all those people! That's no cure!" :::So you'd rather stay a werewolf? "I'll have to learn to control myself. But it's not impossible! I've had lycanthropy for a while now, and I know the signs. It'll be much easier now that Renoit knows the truth." ::::I'll find a way to help you, Draven. "Thank you. Poor Renoit. I'm so sorry, my love. You can leave me if it's too much to bear. Just don't trust Kerbol, no matter what she says!" ::::I can't just let a werewolf go free. Conversations Renoit Leonciele: "Draven! What's going on? No one will tell me a thing!" Draven Leonciele: "Come and sit, dear. Everything will be all right." During the ritual: Arienne Kerbol: "There's no turning back now, Draven. You are a part of this village now." Arienne Kerbol: "Don't be alarmed. Soon the pain will subside." Draven Leonciele: "No … stop! You're in my head!" Arienne Kerbol: "Don't interrupt the ritual!" Arienne Kerbol: "No! I've lost control!" Arienne Kerbol: "Draven! Come back!" Quotes *''"It seems Renoit is a bit … upset. Please, pay him no mind. He doesn't know what he's saying."'' – After speaking to Renoit in the Guest House *'' – After subduing him *"My head … make the pain stop! Please, do whatever you must to make it stop!"'' – After speaking to him in the Town Hall Gallery Draven Leonciele Werewolf.png|Werewolf form Appearances * Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Kerbol's Hollow Characters Category:Online: Werewolves